Do You Think?
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: This is just a simple, long RaiKim oneshot. Stupid, though I think I did well with Rai's rant. Please review if you have the time.


Do You Think?

by

PinkBlueLilac

Raimundo was sitting in a tree in the temple grounds. He was depressed and angry with himself because he lost four Shen-Gong-Wu in a Shen Yi Bu Dare. Kimiko climbed up the tree and sat next to him. "Hey, Rai." She greeted him. "Go away. I don't need cheering up." He said, staring at the ground. "I'm not here to uselessly cheer you up. I'm here to ask you why." She replied. "Why what?"

"Why you lost."

"I lost because I wasn't good enough."

"Rai, you're as good as it gets. What's the real reason?"

"I was…distracted."

"What by?"

"…"

"Rai, answer me. I promise I won't laugh." She crossed her heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Raimundo chuckled slightly. "I was distracted by…a very beautiful girl."

"You mean you were distracted by Katnappe?"

"No. Katnappe isn't beautiful anyway. If memory serves, the girl I was distracted by was there at the Xiaolin Showdown." Kimiko furrowed her brow, deep in thought.

Raimundo thought, 'Wow, she looks cute when she's thinking. With her brow furrowed and those crystal blue eyes clouded in wonder.'

Kimiko was still thinking. After about five minutes, she said, "The only other girl who was there was-" And then it hit her. "No…it's not possible…is it?" She looked up and stared into Raimundo's forest green eyes.

"Yeah. I was distracted by Kimiko Tohomiko, Xiaolin Dragon-in-training, element fire." Kimiko's mouth hung open. "Yeah, well, now you know why I lost." He mumbled, looking at her. "Stop. Stop looking at me like that. Stop it!" Kimiko demanded. "Do you think I _want_ to look at you like that?" Raimundo snapped.

"Don't you think that I would rather be chasing other girls back in Brazil and make them happy? I would much rather do that. Do you know how _hard_ it's been for me to conceal my feelings all these years? Do you think it's _easy_ not to think of you? Hec, do you even think at all? Do you know what I've been dreaming of lately? I've been dreaming of _you_. _You_ in every single outfit you own. _You_ playing on your PDA. _You_ eating your Japanese sushi. _You_ walking in that kimono when we were getting the Golden Tiger Claws. I bet _four_ weeks of chores on you to master the Tangle Web Comb. _Four_ weeks. And you _know_ how much I _hate_ doing chores. Don't you think for a second that I would rather fall in love with someone whom I don't live with? No. You don't think so. You think of _nothing_ beyond Wu, your friends, the way you look and your dad. You think _nothing_ of what I've been going through. You think about your_self_. You don't think of how I've been hoping that this was just a minor crush that would go away after a few months. You think that I _want_ to love you. You think that I _chose_ to love you. But the fact is, I didn't. I _didn't_ choose you. My heart just decided to pick the girl I've been living with instead of letting me go back to Brazil after the world is rid of evil and pick a girl there. Why? Because love does stupid things. It randomly picks someone that you'd rather not love. The fact is, I love you. I love you but I'd rather not. Love does stupid things. I know you don't love me, and I am grateful that you didn't need to hide your feelings too. I am thankful that you didn't need to go through the pain I've been through. I am eternally grateful to fate. But I also hate fate, for it has made me endure pain and suffering. If I were able to get my love in return, I wouldn't care. But you don't love me. I have to go through years of suffering, just to be rejected. I love you, but I can't make you love me. So I make the best out of what I have. I'm happy you didn't have to endure the same kind of torture I have had to go through." Raimundo jumped down from the tree and ran away into the temple.

Kimiko sat there, stunned. She hadn't realized all that he had been going through. His ranting had awoken a new feeling in her heart. Butterflies in her stomach, the blushing - she knew it all too well. She loved Raimundo Pedrosa, and she knew it. She realized it had been there, a minor crush all these years. She saw the times when Rai was supposedly hitting on her. She saw the times he tried to impress her. She saw he way he blushed when she kissed him on the cheek that time he returned from the Heylin side. She saw it, and she knew that, at that moment, she had fallen for him.

RaiRaiRaiRaiRaiRaiRaiRaiRaiRai

Raimundo meditated in his cubicle. Thoughts were going through his mind. He knew that he shouldn't have told Kimiko. He knew that it would make her feel guilty. But he also knew that she would find out one day anyway, so better sooner than later, when it was too late.

KimKimKimKimKimKimKimKimKimKim

Kimiko ran down the hall to Raimundo's cubicle. She saw the notice taped onto the door, 'Don't disturb me, or I'll throw you out of the window. Repeatedly.' She saw it, but didn't really care at the moment. She quietly slid into the room, went to Raimundo and kissed him. Raimundo blinked a few times, stunned, but kissed her back, nonetheless. "What was that for?" He asked as she broke away. "Well, your ranting made me realize something." Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?" Kimiko smiled seductively. "You'll find out soon enough." She said. "But, Kim!" Raimundo whined. "No." She said, crossing her arms. "Please?" He asked, a puppy-dog pout on his lips. "Hey! No fair!" She put her hands on her hips indignantly. "Who ever said I played fair?" He winked. Kimiko gave a surprised scoff. Raimundo, sensing trouble, quickly ran out of the temple. Kimiko followed right behind him, fireballs engulfing her hands. "I'm gonna get you, Pedrosa!"

* * *

So there you have it. My stupid RaiKim oneshot. I might post a sequal, depending on reviews. –shrugs- Tell me what you thought. Please. Here's a preview: 

------------

Preview of (possible) sequal

"Jewel! Come on, you're going to be late!" Jewel scrambled about in her room. "Coming, Mom!" She wore her signature hoodie, ran out of her room and slid down the stairs banister. "Jewel! How mny times have I told you not to do that?" Kimiko scolded. "Aw, come on, Kim, give the girl a break!" Raimundo said. "You only say that because you used to do that when you were 14."

"Actually, it's 15."

"Whatever. Jewel, good luck in your algebra test. You studied, though not as hard as I would have when I was your age, but at least you studied, unlike _somebody_ I know who wouldn't have." Jewel grinned widely as her father smiled sheepishly. "Bye Jewel. Tommorrow's Saturday, and I'm going to give you a few tests about your martial arts. Depending on the results, I might just tell you about our real past." Raimundo winked as her mother raised an eyebrow, pointing a crystal blue eye at him. "What? Anyway, Jewel, the bus is here. Good luck, girl." Jewel smiled. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, love you, see you later!" Jewel got on the bus and disappeared from sight.

------------

Yeah. It's lame. Whatever. Review.


End file.
